Té
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: AU. Decían por ahí, que hay cierto placer en la locura que solo el loco conoce. Era tan escéptica que nunca se lo creyó, al menos mientras era cuerda. Porque desde que sus ataques cobraron vida, Levy solo pensaba en morir. Y en Natsu. —NaLe/Leve GaLe; regalo para eqqlo.


¡Aquí está tu pedido eqqlo! Producto de muchos pensamientos, dulces, y lluvia. Sí, estaba lloviendo cuando lo escribí (?) para los demás –si alguien lee esto– es un Angst 'feo', no prometo sonrisas.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**TÉ"****.**

A Levy McGarden nunca le gusto el té.

Un solo sorbo y sentía arder su boca, como cuando Gajeel se la follaba toda una noche entera. Simplemente dolía.

Dolía tanto gemir, que a la mañana siguiente se quedaba sin voz y terminaba en la enfermería del instituto para comprar ese odioso té.

Dolía, y aun así buscaba al pelinegro de los piercings para sentir de nuevo sus caricias, y volver a gemir y revolcarse como si fuera exorcizada y tuviera al demonio dentro.

Cerca, pero no. El demonio tenía un cuerpo y un nombre: Gajeel Redfox.

El placer culpable de su vida repleta de estándares por seguir y sonrisas forzadas. Después de tantos años viviendo como una niña rica, con todos sus deseos a la palma de la mano, Levy comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de encontrar algo mejor.

Y no, lo material era lo de menos. Ella anhelaba los abrazos de un padre, los besos de una madre.

Ser atendida por sirvientes con fría personalidad no era tan grato como aparentaba.

Siempre sola.

Siempre triste.

Siempre usada.

Ya lo sabía. Gajeel, que en esos momentos acariciaba su desnuda espalda, abrazándola por detrás, la amaba.

No por su dinero o logros académicos. Sino por su personalidad, por su _yo_ verdadero.

Ella también lo amaba, ese era su pecado, y también su perdición, también lo tenía claro.

Lo suyo nunca podría ser, podrían continuar así todos los años que quisieran pero no llegarían a nada, Gajeel era demasiado cobarde.

Las relaciones estables y largas, verdaderas, no eran lo suyo.

Por eso, cuando Gajeel termino de vestirse y salió por la puerta, susurrando lo que menos deseaba escuchar, Levy rompió en llanto.

«Ya no puedo más.»

Claro, era obvio. ¿Qué clase de idiota la querría, con todas las responsabilidades que implicaba?

Un verdadero estúpido, decidió. Por fortuna, ella conocía alguien así.

.

— Vamos, Levy-chan. No has comida nada en todo el receso —repitió Lucy, sosteniendo una cucharada de sopa de lentejas enfrente de su cara.

Levy enseño la lengua, en señal de asco. Y es que en esos momentos, lo que menos le servía era comer porquerías como esa.

_Me recuerdan al té._

En su lugar, devolvió su vista a libro entre sus flacuchas piernas.

— Levy-chan… él no es el único —Levy saboreo la sangre inexistente de sus labios— Habrá alguien más, ahí afuera… un chico que te acepte tal cual eres…

— Lu-chan, Gajeel me aceptaba como soy —la corrigió con voz cansada, producto de sus desvelos.

Hacia una semana que no dormía. Una semana desde su rompimiento con Gajeel. Y se volvía loca.

Le quería desesperadamente. Le necesitaba.

Sentía que moría otro poco sino lo veía. Extrañaba los acordes de su guitarra a media noche.

— No hay nadie para mí —aseguro, no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, cortando la piel a su paso. Tampoco cuando su respiración se acelero y sus mejillas se volvieron rojizas—. Nadie me quiere.

Lucy se limito a verla llorar, la mugrosa sopa ya no importaba así que la tiro al cesto de basura. Y como siempre, estrecho a Levy entre sus brazos, deseando ser Gajeel.

Porque él rompió a su amiga, y solo él podía enmendarlo.

Nadie más… nadie más.

.

Un mes había transcurrido ya. Y Levy ya no era la misma de antaño.

Había olvidado como reír. Bromear, amar.

Era un robot auto programado para sacar buenas calificaciones, pasar apuntes a sus amigos y ver pasar a su lado a Gajeel, que continuaba su vida como si nada.

¿Así de importante fue su amor hacia ella…?

— Entonces no era tan grande… —susurro. Y por no fijarse en su camino, un cálido pecho choco contra su cabeza y ella cayo, o lo hubiera hecho de no ser por unos ojos verde pasto que la miraron fijamente en cuanto su mano tomo la suya.

Fue una breve descarga eléctrica, una explosión microscópica.

Y su corazón volvió a latir.

— Na-Natsu.

— Levy.

Claro que era Natsu, el mejor amigo de su mejor amiga. Que se suponía estudiaba en el extranjero como alumno de intercambio.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

— Creí que estabas en Edoras —comento apenada, sin apartarse ni un centímetro. La sonrisa de Natsu envenenaba, era demasiado dulce y perfecta.

— ¿Es el aniversario de Lissy, recuerdas?

— Ah —fue todo lo que dijo. ¿Cómo podía olvidar algo de tanta importancia?

Si hace exactamente tres años, en un accidente en la autopista…

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando los oscuros pensamientos y correspondió la sonrisa del peli rosa.

— Dale mis saludos.

— ¡Claro! —Natsu asintió. Era tan típica esa actitud despreocupada en él. Como lo envidiaba…

Sí, bueno. Alguien tiene que cargar con el papel de víctima.

Así que se despidió de él y continúo su camino. Ignorando su invitación a acompañarlo al cementerio, ¿más ausencias en su vida?

No gracias.

.

— Sabes… hay veces en que siento que todo a mi alrededor se encoje —susurro pensativa, haciendo círculos al espejo cubierto de vaho.

Solo una ligera toalla la arropaba del frío matinal.

Casi podía ver a su reflejo contestándole: Todo está bien.

Era tan absurdo.

Levy había enloquecido. Literalmente, su ausencia le había dejado hueca la vida. Y ahora solo reía frente a su enorme espejo en el baño, incluso ya no le hablaba a Lucy.

Se distancio de todos, sus calificaciones bajaron. Su mundo caía, pedazo por pedazos, clavándose en su piel no virgen.

O quizás era la navaja que hurto a escondidas del bolsillo de su madre.

Dolía tanto su contacto… pero, no era lo mismo.

El sufrimiento que Gajeel le ocasionaba era placentero, este era cruel.

Silencioso, hueco.

— Creo que me muero… sí, estoy muriendo. ¿Verdad? Pero si muero Gajeel pensara en mí, siempre-siempre lo hará… y tendré su corazón en la palma de mi mano, tan incomprendido…

Nadie respondió.

— Muero. Pero al menos tengo el consuelo de que alguien me quiso una vez. ¿Es bueno, cierto? —su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo. La navaja cayó a la alfombra, y pronto la acompaño un riachuelo de lágrimas y el cuerpo mismo de Levy, que al no soportar el peso de sus hueso se desplomo.

Gimiendo en voz baja, sin dejar de repetir su nombre en susurros vagos.

«Gajeel, Gajeel»

Al día siguiente tuvo que ordenar cinco vasos grandes de ese té de mierda.

.

'_Levy, ¿Por qué siempre estás sola?…_

_Levy, ¿acaso Lucy y los chicos te herimos de alguna forma?…_

_Levy… te quiero, no mueras. No te vayas con Lissy_.'

Con su mente nublada y ni la más mínima explicación de porque amaneció dormida en una cama que no era la suya, Levy abrió pesadamente los parpados.

Encontrándose con una camisa de hombre puesta que no recordaba haber visto nunca y cuatro paredes naranjas rodeándola.

Era el cuarto de Natsu. Era la cama de Natsu, y Natsu se encontraba a un lado de ella. Sentado en el suelo, dormido.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? Ah, cierto. Se quedo dormida en la biblioteca el día anterior, el Dragneel debió verla y se la llevo.

Solo un estúpido haría algo como eso.

Pero claro, Natsu era uno de los mejores en ser idiota.

Sin decir nada, Levy se puso en pie entre tambaleos y fue por su ropa en la silla más cercana, se vistió y encamino a la puerta.

Cuando creía que sería libre al fin, su voz se escucho por detrás.

— Quieres morir.

Sí.

— No, ¿Qué dices? Tengo que estudiar para el examen de la próxima semana Natsu.

— Pero no hay ningún examen —Levy contuvo las ganas de gritar. ¡Porque siempre era tan sagaz!

— Eso…

— No mueras Levy —suplico y el agua se acumulo en sus iris rojizos, que en otros tiempos hubieran sido color chocolate.

Chocolate como el que solían comer en secundaria, cuando todo era más fácil y el amor les valía siempre.

Cuando ignoraba la existencia de Gajeel.

Cuando vivía.

— Ya estoy muerta Natsu, lo siento —y salió del departamento con un portazo.

Natsu la observo irse en silencio.

A final de cuentas, él no era nadie para pedir esas cosas.

.

Tic-toc. Tic-toc.

El reloj dio las doce del medio día y Levy ya se ha hartado de leer a Paulo Coelho, lo que resulta absurdo, pues es su autor favorito.

Para entonces, ella calcula que la cafeína se le ha pasado y necesita ir por más café a la cocina y así no dormirse y soñar con rostros en blanco, acechándola, susurrando su nombre, burlándose.

Debe asumirlo de una vez, está loca.

Y ni todos los intentos infructuosos de parte de Natsu por convivir lo cambiaran.

Ni siquiera tiene lógica.

De un día a otro él la sigue constantemente, casi como una sombra. Y le invita su almuerzo, y le compra libros y ropa.

¿Qué acaso le esta coqueteando?

Él también es un loco. Un loco sensato.

El timbre vuelve a sonar, y Levy avienta su libro al piso alfombrado, con una rápida mirada le ordena a la sirvienta más próxima que abra y temerosa obedece.

_Todos están podridos aquí._

— Hey —su voz la atraviesa— Pensaba que podríamos ir por un helado, con Lucy y los demás.

— Natsu… deja de intentar conquistarme. No va a funcionar —Levy niega despacio y la sonrisa de Natsu se desdibuja.

— Yo no intento nada de eso, solo quiero que mi amiga sea la de antes. La Levy que reía de todo y todos, la que nunca se daba por vencida.

— Murió.

_Y pronto yo lo hare…_

— No —niega él. Levy lo mira confundida, tan confundida como un ciego puede estar ante un rayo de sol.

Pero que se le va a hacer…

Natsu no sabía nada de Gajeel, por una petición suya Lucy nunca le conto nada. Era casi seguro que le rompería la cara si lo encontraba por los pasillos. Pero a Gajeel ya no importaba… y si continuaba gritando todas las noches, tendría que probar de nuevo el té.

Levy no se dio cuenta de cuando Natsu le dio la espalda, dispuesto a irse.

— E… e-espera, yo…

— De todos modos no te iba a dejar —la interrumpió divertido y extendió su mano.

Puede que fuera por los desvelos y su insomnio, pero, Natsu nunca le pareció tan bello como en ese instante.

_Yo moriré, estoy segura._

_Natsu._

.

— Te ves más alegre —comento Lucy sonriendo entre sorbos a una bebida helada. A su lado, Natsu y Gray competían por quien comía más helado sin congelarse.

— Creo que lo estoy —se limito a responder.

Todavía pensaba en las razones que la incitaron a ir ahí. Era evitar el té, y Natsu, y convivir de nuevo con sus amigos, y Natsu…

Su corazón se acelero, una fracción de milisegundo, pero lo hizo.

Y eso la asusto, porque sin él, probablemente ella continuaría prolongando sus penas.

Pero, no era posible. ¿Cierto?

Que ella gustaste de…

— Enana.

Al oír esa voz, su corazón se encogió, al igual que su cuerpo.

Despacio elevo la vista, encontrándose con Gajeel a pocos centímetros. Todos lo observaron con miedo, excepto ella y Natsu.

— A-ah, ¿Cuánto tiempo no, Gajeel?

— Tenemos que hablar —Levy noto que Natsu apretó la mandíbula, sin embargo, y por mero impulso accedió a irse con él.

Sí que estaba loca, ¿ella, enamorada del escandaloso Natsu Dragneel?

¡Qué buena broma!

No, su corazón seguía perteneciéndole a una sola persona. Una, que al parecer sentía lo mismo.

Al escuchar de su boca, admitir que la extrañaba locamente, Levy no supo si reír o llorar. Afortunadamente los rasposos y oxidados labios de Gajeel la callaron antes de objetar algo.

Entonces, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar.

Lo último que vio fue una mancha rosada alejándose por un callejón oscuro.

.

Los ojos nunca le habían escocido tanto. Sentía miles de agujas encajársele, o ácido cayéndole en la cara directamente.

Por fin su anhelación más ferviente se hizo realidad. Ella y Gajeel volvieron.

¿Por qué no lograba sonreír entonces?

Era Gajeel, el rockero de mala fama que la estremecía de sobremanera. El tipo rudo que cualquiera querría.

Pero no tenia cabellos que le recordaban a los chicles, ni una sonrisa puntiaguda u ojos de piedra preciosa.

Gajeel no era Natsu.

Su amigo.

Él que la apoyaba en los peores días y noches. Él que la arropo a costa de su frío.

Él que ya no le hablaba, desde que fue testigo de su beso cerca de la heladería.

Natsu… nunca más le dirigió la palabra.

Y sus pesadillas volvieron, más escabrosas que nunca.

Destripándola desde dentro, riéndose a sus espaldas, empapándola en pintura roja…

El dolor y miedo no disminuyeron a lado de Gajeel, casi lo olvidaba, pero él era el Demonio ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar, campos de flores, ositos de felpa?

Tras unos rasguños más a sus ojos, Levy sonrió.

Sus estúpidos padres ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuando abandono la sala de estar y se encerró en el baño, junto a su amado espejo. Gajeel les aviso que esa tarde la recogería para ver un concierto. Tampoco lo notaron.

A ella le valía.

Solo quería ver su reflejo, que ahora estaba más deformado que nunca.

_Sí Gajeel es el Demonio…_

_Yo soy un monstruo…_

_Pero…_

_¿Y Natsu qué es?_

— Un simple humano —susurro y se dejo caer de un sentón. Un monstruo y un humano no se entienden, le repitió su conciencia. Abrumándola.

— L-lo sé. Gajeel llegara pronto, debo arreglarme.

_Necesito fingir que nada está mal._

— Que quiero a Gajeel como antes.

_Que no amo a otro…_

— Q… que m-me encanta tomar té.

_Cierto, ¿cierto…?_

Con impotencia, Levy apretó ambos puños, tanto que comenzaron a dolerle. Y como venía haciendo desde hace seis meses y medio, lloró.

Y lloró y lloró. Hasta que las lágrimas se transformaron en sangre bermellón, y los sollozos en aullidos, y la vida se volvió muerte y destrucción.

Esa tarde, Levy no asistió a ningún concierto.

.

Decían por ahí, que hay cierto placer en la locura que solo el loco conoce.

Era tan escéptica que nunca se lo creyó, al menos mientras era cuerda. Porque desde que sus ataques cobraron vida, Levy solo pensaba en morir.

Y en Natsu.

Ah, Natsu era tan lindo… tan cálido…

Y volvía a ser su amigo, volvía a ser suyo, o una pequeña parte de él. Como fuera, mientras entrelazaran sus dedos, aun en una habitación que apestaba a alcohol y estaba repleta de tubos y gasas, era perfecto.

Con todas sus fuerzas, sus comisuras se alzaron en una media luna de verdad. Una de esas sonrisas viejas.

Natsu la abrazo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Y se quedaron quietos como estatuas, sin mover ni un musculo.

Natsu traía un ojo morado, porque, como lo supuso, cuando Gajeel y él se encontraron en el pasillo, con la diferencia de que era un hospital y no el instituto, se agarraron a golpes.

Las enfermeras se llevaron al Redfox, y ella le suplico que se quedara.

Estaba tan desecha… cortarse con su fiel espejo no fue la idea más brillante de todas.

No lo pensó con claridad.

Tampoco cuando se confesó.

«Natsu, te quiero.»

Y es que era corrosivo, dañino, obsesivo. Natsu no era lo que ella buscaba en un chico, pero le quería.

No dejaría de quererlo.

Ni verlo.

Si vivía…

No, ella iba a vivir.

Y sería feliz por ello, junto a Natsu y…

— ¿Me invitarías algún día a tomar té?

Una humeante tacita de ese repugnante pero adictivo té.

**#FIN**

* * *

Sinceramente, hubo algún punto en que deje de pensar y solo escribía lo que me venía a la cabeza, entonces quedo raro ¡más raro de lo usual! So creepy *tiembla* y el final no me convenció nada, bien pude haber matado a Levy pero no quiero ser TAN drástica XD Al menos láncenme un tomate por mi esfuerzo… ;v;

¿Review?


End file.
